


maybe all this is the party

by nap_princess



Category: Ever After High
Genre: An ending ....?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/nap_princess
Summary: “Only you know how to make me yield, Darling Charming.”— ChaseDarling, and talks of Wonderland
Relationships: Darling Charming & Chase Redford, Darling Charming/Chase Redford
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	maybe all this is the party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jezmaiya (Im_Chamsae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chamsae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alice In Wonderland (1951)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646732) by Disney. 
  * Inspired by [You're Using Alice in Wonderland Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646735) by Negative Legend. 



**maybe all this is the party**

* * *

"How do you even follow the rules if nothing here makes sense?" Darling asks.

Both she and Chase are sat in a daisy field. They had spent a few hours locked in a friendly spar where Darling had remained the undefeated champion, and now they’re resting, admiring Wonderland’s whacky view. The sky is an odd shade.

Darling feels sore from the workout, a little uncomfortable too; the chainmail is heavy, even with her strength. It’ll take time to get used to. Chase, on the other hand, seems completely at ease; busy making daisy-chains, that boy is not afraid to be soft despite appearing hard — packed in a vibrant red ten-feet tall metal suit of armour.

"Everything is nonsense,” Chase explains. “and nothing is what it is because everything is what it isn't. And contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"

Darling’s fair hair is tossed up in a high ponytail, it swishes when she turns to look at him. His eyebags are present under his blue, blue eyes, and lingering sweat gleams down his jawline and neck.

“Not really.” She tells him, reaching out for the daisy-chain. She places it on her head and decides that she likes this crown better than her fancy tiara of precious metals.

Chase’s blue eyes flicker. His face twists, musing for a proper way to explain this strange, strange world where all the books are picture books, and all the cats and rabbits reside in fancy little houses; dressed in shoes and hats and trousers.

“There are etiquettes to follow — doors can lead to the sea or the forest or a room; don’t mention cats around the Dormouse; and don't trust the talking flowers nor bugs, they aren't very pleasant company."

Darling rests her chin on the knuckles of her metal fists, wrapping her head around Wonderland will take a while.

"Are you hungry?" Chase asks suddenly.

"Starving." Darling answers. "But can I even trust anything edible here? The drinks taste like food.” Like cherry tart and custard, like pineapple and roast turkey.

"Most of it changes your size. But the March Hare might supply you with butter scones and jam bread. He might even throw in a cake if you tell him it's your unbirthday. I'm not sure if you'd get to take a sip of tea, though." Chase replies. "Your best bet is to go see the Queen of Hearts. Our connection to Lizzie would mean real food."

“So we’ll go off to the castle?”

“If you want to,” Chase replies.

"How do we get there again?” Darling recalls them travelling through a forest, through doorways and portals, and a dusted path that got erased half-way.

"There is no one way. We could go _this way_ , or _that way_ , or take a shortcut."

She harrumphs at him. Now he’s just messing with her.

She doesn’t get a chance to sock him in the arm though, Chase is already standing. He extends his hand and she takes it without hesitation.

“Don't step on the fish," He says when he lets go of their linked fingers.

"The _what_ —?" She begins asking but kicks a mackerel by mistake. What’s that doing in a flower field? Oh! Who cares? "Sorry," She apologises. "I'm still getting used to Wonderland."

"It's a lot."

Darling lets out a snort, agreeing silently as she walks cautiously now. “You're the only normal person here."

"Not really," Chase shrugs. "We're all mad down here."

"But, at least, you make better sense than most Wonderlandians." Darling argues, flexing her hand behind her back.

"But, I'm not really a Wonderlandian — seeing as I'm not really from here."

"Still, it helps. I need a guide if I want to fulfil my duty as the White Knight."

"It's a fair trade." Chase replies, smiling. It could rival Daring’s flashy grin. "Directions to Wonderland for sparing lessons."

"Isn't there anyone competent you can spar with?" Darling inquires.

"The deck of cards and chess pieces aren't as well-versed as you are." Chase compliments sincerely.

Darling pretends heat isn’t rising up her cheeks. She would blame it on the reflection of the weirdly coloured sky if he asks.

This time, she does get an opportunity to sock him on the arm. Darling knows his armour does little against her.

"Ow!" Chase rubs the now tender spot, looking as soft as the daisies he was picking. “Only you know how to make me yield, Darling Charming.”

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I watched _Alice in Wonderland_ and got inspired, there is no other explanation. Also, I’m practising on writing ficlets.
> 
> No, that's a lie. I'd rather write this outta nowhere fic than edit the fics **Jezmaiya** keeps texting me to finish.
> 
> — 12 July 2020


End file.
